hypotheticalhurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
Lucarius Kingdom Hurricane Basin Climatology
Classification Most systems in this basin are classified as Areas of Investigation(AOIs), Invests, Depressions, Storms, Cyclones or Severe Cyclones based on wind speed. The classifications(outside of AOIs and Invests)are most often based off of the Lucarius Wind Scale(LWS)which is relateable to the Australian Scale. Tropical Depression: 30-39 mph Tropical Storm: 40-54 mph Severe Tropical Storm: 55-69 mph Category 1 Tropical Cyclone: 70-89 mph Category 2 Tropical Cyclone: 90-104 mph Category 3 Tropical Cyclone: 105-124 mph Category 4 Severe Cyclone: 125-139 mph Category 5 Severe Cyclone: 140-159 mph Category 6 Severe Cyclone: 160-174 mph Category 7 Severe Cyclone: 175-189 mph Category 8 Severe Cyclone: 190-209 mph Category 9 Severe Cyclone: 210-224 mph Category 10 Severe Cyclone: 225-239 mph Hyperclone: 240+ mph Latest of each Intensity Classification Tropical Depression: L-Four(2018) Tropical Storm: Elijah(2018) Severe Tropical Storm: Chandra(2018) Category 1 Tropical Cyclone: Andre(2018) Category 2 Tropical Cyclone: Serena(2015) Category 3 Tropical Cyclone: Genny(2008) Category 4 Severe Cyclone: Kay(2010) Category 5 Severe Cyclone: Cameron(2012) Category 6 Severe Cyclone: Freddy(2015) Category 7 Severe Cyclone: Harmony(2009) Category 8 Severe Cyclone: Diana(2018) Category 9 Severe Cyclone: Lisa(2009) Category 10 Severe Cyclone: Hammond(2013) Hyperclone: Korrina(2011) Activity Activity is usually around 30-35 Systems, 20-25 Named Storms, 10-15 Cyclones and 3-5 Severe Cyclones. Nina seasons usually produce about 10-15 more Named Storms and systems, 5-10 more Cyclones and 3-5 more Severe Cyclones. Nino seasons produce the same amount only less. The Average Of Nina Seasons is: 36.3 Depressions, 27.8 Named Storms, 18.9 Cyclones and 7.1 Severe Cyclones. The Average of Neutral Seasons is: 32.4 Depressions, 24.0 Named Storms, 12.1 Cyclones and 3.7 Severe Cyclones The Average of Nino Seasons is: 28.8 Depressions, 20.2 Named Storms, 8.9 Cyclones and 1.4 Severe Cyclones The most active season varies by the part of the basin. The East and Lucarius Peninsula's most active month is August and the most Western Cyclones usually spawn in November. El Nino, La Nina and LSNO Neutral El Nino El Nino is an occurence that describes the majority of Sea Surface Temperatures(SSTs)in a certain part of the basin are under average(the extent of all of these varies). El Nino seasons usually limit activity and happen 1 or 2 years after a Moderate-Super La Nina occurs. La Nina La Nina is the opposite of El Nino. La Nina describes the occurence when the majority of SSTs in a certain part of the basin are above average. La Ninas promote activity and happen about 1 or 2 years after a Moderate-Super El Nino occurs. LNSO or Neutral The term Neutral or LNSO is a rare occurence that means SSTs are near or at average, LNSO usually lasts 1-3 months(usually seen in March-June, September-November in the East and January-March in the West)before SSTs fall towards La Nina or El Nino. Main Development Region(MDR) The MDR(s), as it's name suggests, is the region where the conditions for a cyclone to develop are the most favorable in a specific Sub-Basin. The MDR is usually where the warmest SSTs are located. Monthly Activity January - Sporadic Western Activity February - Official Western Sub-Basin is considered dormant March - First Analysis Starts for East and Lucarius Peninsula April - Eastern SST is released publically - East and Lucarius Peninsula is considered active' - First Seasonal Forecasts made May - Sporadic Eastern Activity - Eastern MDR consensus released - Western reachest coldest SSTs June - Semi-Consistant Eastern Activity July - Consistant Eastern Activity August - Eastern reaches warmest SSTs - Constant Eastern Activity September - Consistant Eastern Activity - Western considered active - Western SSTs released publically October - Semi-Consistant Eastern Activity - Sporadic Western Activity November - East considered Dormant - Consistant Western Activity - West achieves warmest SSTs December - East reaches coolest SSTs Category:Cyclones Category:Lucarius